desire
by edlovergirl
Summary: this is about Desire. Roy's little sister who was kidnapped and made into a minature Lust called Desire. She finds ed and al. What happens when her friends Hatred and Caer betray her and Ed falls ill.
1. Evil trio intro

**oookay so ya know I don't own anything of full metal alchemist, but I do own...Desire, Hatred, and Caer.**

Chapter 1: Evil trio intro

I sat there on the floor waiting. I waited and waited. I decided to get ready since I knew they wouldn't be here for another hour or two. I put on my jeans and shirt that said whatever...yeah...right...ok...fine...yeah...ok. Suprisingly I used those in conversations a lot. Hatred and Caer said they'd be over soon, but hatred's known for lateness though that's not a bad thing. I got up and brushed my long wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail and put on some sparkly lip gloss. I put bubble gum in my mouth and sat down and waited again. I looked at pictures of us in a photo album.I had long eyelashes with brown eyes that my mother said sparkles when i'm happy. That was the only diffrence between me and her, besides the fact that her symbol was above her chest and mine was on my back and that my hair was dark brown. Hatred has long straight black hair that reaches mid lenght to her back, she has normal red lips, brown eyes and thin eyebrows, has a great big smile. Caer has short blond hair, greenish-grayish blue eyes, normal lips, thin eyebrows, and full cheeks. We all had perfect bodies, that's how he created us to beI have the same symbol as my mother on my both hands. Hatred has her family's symbol on her left and Caer on her right. I used fire alchemy, Hatred used earth alchemy, and Caer used water alchemy. I heard a knock on the door and jumped. I got up and opened the black door with dust covered all over the used to be sparkling golden door knob. I gave it a twist and a good tug back and it swung open.

Hatred stepped in all dressed in black just as Caer did also. I turned and they followed me to my room, I got out my black dress and put it on. Caer had on a black mini skirt and a black tube top both leather. Hatred had on black pants with flames on the bottom and a black tube top that stopped right above her belly button. I put on my black gloves and turned and smiled.

"so, what's the big mission?" I asked.

"Envy said she spotted them getting on the train." said Caer.

"Gluttony said he want's us to follow them." said Hatred.

"and Lust want's me to lead the mission again." I said. They nodded. "well, Caer I want you to find out the time the train left and all the stops they have. Hatred I want you to break into the phone company and listen to all the calls they've made and keep a strict record of all the important things." I said.

"and you?" asked Hatred.

"I've got friends to interview." I said and left the house.

I walked to the front office and looked at the records of where everyone worked, their homes and times they got off of work. I smiled happily. Maria Ross get's off in half an hour. I walked out, but a guard caught me this time.

"hey! Who are you?" he asked as he pointed his gun at me.

I turned and smiled. He got a confused look and I stabbed him with my nails in the chest, just like mom taught me. He dropped to the floor and I kneeled down. I snapped my fingers and a flame grew. I got the paper that I had to write notes out and spread them on top of him. I put on on fire and set the rest off. I'd already stabbed him in the heart, peole would just be confused when they found burned ashes in the morning. I looked at my watch it'd been twenty minutes already.

"darn!" I said and started running. I made it just before she got there. Maria put in the key to her home and was about to turn it when I put a nail to her throat. She turned quick and aimed her gun at me. I smiled again and spoke

"ya know Ed and Al. I need to know where they went." I said.

"like I would tell you that! My mission is to protect them." she said.

I laughed "a fine job you're doing. We already know the train they got on we just need to know where they said they would go because I can figure there real destination from there." I said.

"what?" she asked.

"boy, am I wasting my time! I know those boy's better than you. They lied about where they were going and obviously you don't know where they're going. So I better get on to the next best guess." I said.

"hugh?" she asked.

"afraid he's gettin killed tonight." I said and was about to take off before she shot me in the arm. I turned and pinned her arm to the door.

She winced "I'm still going to let you live, but next time you've been given you're life...don't screw it up!" I said and punched her across the face. She slid down and I walked away from her unconcious body.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. Hatred walked out and handed me two papers full of notes.

"good job." I said and smiled.

"thanks. How'd you'res go?" Hatred asked.

"well Envy killed our one way ticket to Ed and Al ville." I said.

"darn! who'd you investigate?" she asked.

"everyone!" i said.

Caer came in "everyone?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

" yes." I said already agravated.

"what about his secrety? that really nerdy one!" said Caer.

"Scieska...all's not lost after all girl's. I'll be back later. Have something ready for me." I said and closed the door not before hearing them.

"she's so bosy and mean sometimes." said Caer.

"Ya, but she's our leader and you or me couldn't be a leader, besides she's just aggravated that everything's about Ed and Al to our family." said Hatred.

"You're right. Let's go get pepperoni pizza." said Caer and I started running.

I made it back and noticed guards putting out the flames. "darn, I need to get past them some how.Think, think. Bingo!" I said and got out my cell phone and called Caer.

"hello" she said.

"need back up at the alchemist center." I said.

"but we just .." she started to say, but I cut her off

"I need you guys here!" I said and hung up. I waited and was just about to screw it and do this on my own when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and saw them there. I smiled "what took ya guys soo long?" I asked.

"gee, this is the thanks we get." said Caer.

"oh shut up and listen to my plan." I said and the turned to where I pointed. "one of you guys will distract the guards while the others slip in. After they're in you make a clean get away and wait a few minutes, maybe twenty or how long I think it might take possibly thirty to get it out of her, then you'll distract them again and we'll slip back out and whistle and you'll make a clean get away again." I said. They nodded "now, who want's to distract?" I asked. They looked at each other and started arguing. " SHUT UP! they'll hear you. No offense Hatred, but Caer is good at thinking fast, you on the other hand are fast on your feet okay." I said they nodded though still steam coming off of them.

Caer took off and caught there attention fast. She doged all there attacks easily and might possibly end up deafeting them all after all. Hatred and I snuck off to get in. I made one nail long and sharp as a knife and made a circle in the glass, I took it off and set it down carefully. I snuck in and hid behind the flowery tapestry. I waited for Hatred and peeked out to see what was taking her so long and saw her foot knock the glass down and CRASH! The alarms went off.

"darn it Hatred!" I said and grabbed her hand and started running. We'd made it up four flights of stairs till I realized why no one had gotten to us yet. _Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, I could here they're boots going and Clack, Clank, Clack, Clank, went the stairs they were stepping on. _

"Desire! Snap out of it what are we going to do?" Hatred asked.

"ugh...ughh...This way." I said and led us into a door on the third floor. I closed it and melted the doorknob with my alchemy. I looked at the roof and found a vent. I grabbed a chair and took of the top by melting threw the screws around it and handed it to Sarah. This time she was gentel, though it didn't matter now. I climbed in and reached down, Only to hear the clicking of bullets, I saw them pointing at Hatred's head. They were to distracted to noticed me right now. _What should I do, help Hatred or help myself. _Hatred made a signal and I turned and hurridly craweled. I came to a shaft that went drastically upward and stood up. _How am I supposed to get up there! I looked at my wrist, I'd hate to do this but it's the only way to teleport. _I said and used my nail to cut a tiny slit on my wrist. I dropped the blood where I was standing and helf onto the blood that was coming out. I glowed red and appeared in her room.

She looked up from the books then, stood up and reached for something. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "what are you!" she asked.

"half human so i can feel pain and everything, I just can't die!" I said and broke the window with my arm and pulled the glass out. She saw me wince as I pulled it out and saw the blood healing and pretty soon it was back to normal like nothing happened. She tried to run and I grabbed her body and hanged her out the window. "Unlike you, I can't die!" I said. "now tell me where is Ed and Al!"

"I..I..I don't know!" she yelled shakingly. Her voice had the traces of trembling and fear. I smiled

"I know Hughes told you! He know's those boy's better than anyways...To bad he died."

"What! No he was just here he left to a meeting."

"a meeting with death. Now tell me or else you're next!" I said and grabbed a picture frame. It was hughes and a little girl. I dropped the picture and let her watch it shatter everywhere.

"they went to some village that had been rumored to make the philosphers stone! There friend Winry loves mechanics though they might've stopped at mechanic central." she said shakinly still. I pulled her in and let her slump down in a corner. The door busted open and they yelled freeze! "why I'd love to officers! But you see I'm quite in a rush so ciao!" I said and did a backflip out the window. They shot at me, but I ignored the pain and waited till the perfect moment and lunged forward and grabbed the telephone wire and jumped down once it was safer.

I ran back to the house and meet up with Hatred and Caer. They were unharmed and only had a few scartches in the process of healing. I sat down and took my gloves off. I saw the steam coming off my hands. Caer got a bucket of water and I put them in hurridly. Hatred got pliers for the bullets still stuck in my back. I took my hands off and watched the burned flesh and boils heal back to normal. Caer then took away the bucket and handed me some steal in both hands. I took a good grip and let Hatred pull the bullets out. When she finished I let go of the steel and let it clang to the ground. I leaned back and breathed till my breathing wasn't weezing and gasps. I looked up and smiled.

"we got a busy day tommarow girls and a train to catch." I said. Caer jumped up and Hatred smiled.

"You got the info!" they both said. I nodded "now if you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep." I said and picked up the steel. I went to my room and layed down on my bed with dark green egyptian cotten sheets and a canopy ontop. I looked at the steel and noticed I'd crushed it to a thin sheet where I'd gripped and the rest was still in a tube shape. I threw it to the ground and got under the covers. _This nightmare will soon be over and we can be normal again. Right after I find those boys and that girl. It'll all be over and the memories will stop_. Then I drifited of to sleep.


	2. Train rides and suprising turns

_Like I said on the last chapter. I don't own any of the FMA characters except Desire, Hatred, and Caer...to bad I wish I owned the FMA character though_

**Chapter 2: Train rides and suprising turns**

I got up and brushed my hair. _You'll do great Desire, as long as you have Hatred and Caer with you. You'll do great! Well that's a sure confidence builder._ I grabbed my small pistol and tucked it into my strap I had on my thigh. I let my dress down and smoothed it out. I opened the door and saw Hatred there eating cereal. She turned up and smiled at me. I smiled back and went up the stairs to Caer's room. _That girl can sleep in and win the Nobel prize if they awarded longest sleeperiner_. I opened her door and it creaked as I pushed it open. The light fell upon her face and she turned the other way. I rolled my eyes and stepped in.

"come on Caer! don't make me shake you!" I said.

"mggh.." she said. I went over and shook her a bit then, she grabbed my hand and whispered

"don't let them get me again Desire! Not again!" she said and I shook her harder. She woke up panting and drenched in her sweat. She looked at me with scared eyes and then they went normal after she realized it was just a dream.

"It's over now Caer." I said. She nodded and I got up. I closed the door on my way back down stairs and closed my eyes after I shut her door. _It will be over. It'll end today. _

I came down and sat next to Hatred. Caer came downstairs and ate cereal also. We sat and talked for a bit then got up and sighed a sigh of excitement and nervousness.

" off to the trainstation, girls. We gotta catch a one way ticket to normalville." I said. They nodded and we got a taxi. We got on the train and I handed them there tickets. No one talked the whole way there and was just lost in thought. Greed walked by and slipped a picture then went to the next train. I grabbed it and knew what it was.

" what is it?" asked Hatred.

"Ya." said Caer.

"It's a picture of Ed, Al, and Winry." I said and set down for them to grab to take a look. _a short blond head with a good matching outfit, a hunk of medal that eyes looked kind, and a ditzy, lose her temper fast looking blonde. This doesn't look hard, but after what he did to Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath, and Gluttany. I'm not going to take a chance._

"Desire!" said Hatred.

"she's off in lala land again." said Caer.

"hmm?" I said.

"welcome to earth space cadet!" said Sarah and saluted me then giggled. I smiled and Caer asked "who's Ed? the tall metal?" she asked.

"no the short blonde, who'll stop at nothing to help his brother." I said. They looked at me "I wish I could tell personality's by the eyes." said Hatred.

" smell the picture." I said.

"mmh! Gluttany was right the metal has an interesting scent." said Hatred.

"at leat you can tell personality's by scent." said Caer.

"you can tell it by they're voice." I said.

"picture's don't have voices." she said.

"no, but shap shifting gives you it."I said then spoke a few words in Ed's voice.

"he owned that picture then!" said Caer. I nodded and noticed it was our stop. I stood up and they followed.

We got off in Dorkus central and looked around and as Caer stopped at every store looking at the technology and things of that sort. I noticed a blond girl go into an alley and as we passed by I peeked in. _Not her._ I thought and every time I saw someone that looked similar, I thought _not her or not him._ Finnaly I caught sight of Ed go into a hotel room. I stepped into the lobby and noticed him walk into a room. 109 said the key he was jingiling in his hand. I hadn't seen his face yet, but I knew it was him, I could feel it. I got room 110 and we went in.

"what are we doing renting a hotel room at 1 in the afternoon! there's still tons of stores waiting for me to explore!" said Caer.

I smiled "he's next door." I said. There mouths dropped.

"he's what!" they said.

"next door." I said.

"You guys go and I'll stay here." I said and they shrugged and left.

I could hear them talking in the next room. Winry was a bit upset, but I also heard muffling or mumbling. A women with a tall man left and she was quite let's say pissed. I heard Winry say someone better and something about help. I stood in front of the door and noticed it was unlocked. I smiled and grabbed my viel and covered my face. I opened the door and peeked in. To my suprise they were all bound and tied up. They looked at me and mumbled something. I smiled though they couldn't see it anyways.

" well this is just tooo easy!" I said. I went over and took off they're mouth covers and Winry was the first to ask "easy what?"

"easy to catch you guys! I've been after you guy's for a loong long time now. You're not easy to find and I was getting excited it'd be a nice little fight to beat you guy's to. But look at you tied up by you're old trainer! What a dissapointment." I said again.

"What are you talking about!" asked Ed sounding confused and angry.

"who are you?" asked Al.

"I'm Desire and what i'm talking about apperently isn't going into your brain." I said to Ed and tapped on his head.

"just as I thought." I said.

"thought what?" asked Al still polite.

"it's hollow!" I said and Winry busted out laughing. Ed gave her a glance just as I heard Caer and Hatred coming. They ran past us to our room.

"Caer, Hatred. Over here!" I yelled and they ran back and saw me and walked in. They had a box of pizza in they're hand.

"Shut the door and lock it." I said.

Caer did and Hatred sat down and opened the pizza box. I went over and untied Winry and Al, then Ed. They sat there as if this was a trick and I pointed to the box of pizza and Winry grabbed a slice.

" why was it you were being all stingy and mean then they get here and you're super nice?" asked Ed.

"because, if you have the philosphepers stone all we have to do is touch it and we'll be normal teenagers again and I can go find my brother." I said.

" who's you're brother?" asked Al.

"all I can remember is short bits from when I was little. He taught me fire alchemy. He was the best at it, but I can't remember his name. Lust said it began with an R and he's in the alchemist milatary." I said. Ed grabbed my hands and looked at the marking's.

"it's Roy..." he said to Al.

"what? How can you tell?" I asked.

"on you're back you have the symbol of lust, but on you're hands you have the symbol Roy has on both hands." said Ed. I looked down and smiled

"he he..." I said.

"Desire never noticed they were diffrent." said Caer.

"soo, I don't stare at my hands okay!" I snapped back. Al reached up and pulled off my viel.

"Hey! give that back buster!" I said.

"lust!" said Winry and Al.

"no, she's Desire. look at the diffrence, she has dark brown hair, pre...i mean dark brown eyes that sparkle kinda and a kind smile not an evil one." said Ed.

"wow.." said Hatred and all I could do was nod.

"oh and we don't have the philosphere's stone yet...we're trying to find a way around using human bodies." said Al.

I gasped "you..you don't! human bodies that's oh my gosh." I said and stood up.

"where's Lust?" I asked.

"why?" asked Caer.

"she was planning for them to use us as the human bodies for the stone." I said angrily.

"but..but she was like a mom." Said Hatred.

"come on! she's Lust darn it. How could I have been so stupid." I said. Caer shrugged and eat some more. Ed grabbed a slice and handed me one.

"no thanks." I said and put it back. He gave me a funny look.

"she doesn't eat if she doesn't have to and since she doesn't have to she doesn't." said Hatred.

"oh, but it tastes good." said Winry. I smiled

"i guess if you have taste buds." I said and walked over to the window. I heard them whispereing and talking. I could tell Ed just kept watching me curious as to why I was so mysterious.


	3. Who Am I Really?

**I only own Desire, Hatred, and Caer so get over the fact that I could possibly own FMA. Why would I write on here instead of make my story real?**

**chapter three: Who Am I Really?**

I sat in bed and noticed Caer and Hatred were sleeping peacefully. I got up and put on some teniis shoes and opened the door and tip-toed out. I left the hotel and walked around town in the middle of the night. The street light's were twinkling and you could hear how hushed it was inside the houses people were sleeping in. Some were up late watching t.v. shows and some were just getting home. I walked a few people living on the street, but didn't feel bad for them. Some had choices for that life and other's were born into. Life didn't happen to be fair, but for some other's it just wanted them dead even though they couldn't die. Life hated me and I hated it. Until I meet Caer and Hatred. Just like me in the same test tube of an experiment goen wrong. Caer still had dreams of the nightmare that happened to us. Memiries forgetten by pain not wanted to be remembered, pain wanted to be forgetten yet still haunting the mind. I stopped as I saw a park and crossed the empty streets of the city quite at night. The tree's looked black yet in day were dark green and seemed to blur away in the darkness. I found a bench under a street light and sat down. I looked up, yet in the city you could never see the stars. I'd never seen the stars yet yearend to be with them staring down on the world from above, hidding secrets waiting to be found. I knew tonight was the night it was my turn to remember, so I wasn't going to close my eyes for one reason. I was scared to close them and remember it, I was scared to close them. Yet I yawned and knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I felt my eyes getting droopy and starting to close. I fought the sleepy feeling overcoming my sense for awhile, but couldn't fight it any longer and let it win. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the back of the bench and it started.

memorie flashback

I was pushed into the car and turned to see Roy running after the car, but it was to fast and stopped and watched as it took me away. I turned and struggled, but they put something smelly under my nose and I began to feel drowsy. Hours later I woke up and noticed I was in some glass jar. I noticed it was filled with water as I saw the bubbles leave my mouth as I tried to say help. I didn't care how or want to know why I could breath in this water. I was trapped and wanted out. I struggled and hit the glass with my shoulder's but ended up just getting soar. I turned and noticed there was a blonde girl in a large tube of water next to mine and another with long dark hair on the other side. A man stepped out and smiled grimly at me.

"ah the sleeping beatuy awakens." he said in a crackly voice.

_What does he want with me and who is he!_

"I am Proffeser Grim and you my dear are going to be my best creation!" he said again in a crackly voice.

_creation! what creation? I'm already created, where's my brother!_

"you're brother's in foster care and you my dear are going to be my creation. I was hired to make you just like someone I know, yet you already know how to do alchemy unlike the two girl's next to you. You my dear will be perfect. A unkilliable creation that uses alchemy, shape shifts, nails will grow just as a friend who hired me and will look just like her! you will be the perfect creation that can not die yet can still feel pain." he said and laughed a laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I pinched my skin and could still feel it.

"oh you're not there yet, I'm waiting for the other's to wake up before the shock." he said

_shock? what shock!_

"a thousand volts of pure hatred,evil,pain, and nightmares!"he said and laughed that horrible laugh again.

_but, wouldn't that kill us?_

"yes it will, and after you're dead I shall have two hours to opereate on you're souls then bring you back to life as my perfect creation!" he said

_no..no I don't want to die please don't do this to me! I have a life, a brother waiting for me, a _but he cut me off

"yes yes all those wonderful things, but you see you won't remember those things after I'm through with you. All you'll think is you're mother is Lust, you're her daughter who looks just like her and that you have always been evil and good at killing. You'll be a natuaral" he said "and they're awake. let's begin then." he said and flipped a switch. A cloud of black started to erupt from the bottom and a tingling sensation filled my toes as it was swalled in the black cloud, the rest of my body started to tingle as it surronded me. Just before it enveloped my body I saw the fear and confusion on the girl's faces and could tell it was on mine. After I was enveloped in nothing but black I could feel my body begen to shake and tremble. A feeling of pain swept over me and I couldn't stop my body from jerking out. Finnaly it stopped and I felt the cloud begin to dissapear and noticed it was entering inside my body. It wasn't being drained like I hoped it was being sucked inside my body and I felt my body begin to fall to the bottom. I landed yet I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb from the pain and still jerking out.

I closed my eyes and woke up hours later again on a bed. I stood up and was in a white operation outfit. _where am I and what's going on?_ The door opened and Lust came over to me. I smiled "mom..where am I? what's going on?" I asked.

"you had an accident but everything's all right now." said Lust. You handed me my black dress and gloves and said she'd wait outside. I put them on and looked in the mirror. _This doesn't fell right...something in my mind's telling me that this isn't me. Why do I look like Lust so much... Why doesn't this feel right..._I got up and meet her outside. We left and meet up with Envy and Gluttany. They had Caer and Hatred with them. We looked at each other and I knew I'd seen them before, _but where...why do they both have a look like they have a lost soul trapped in there eyes? why do I have a lost soul trapped in mine...Who am I?_

end of memorie

I jerked awake and was back in the hotel room. Ed was standing above me and looked at me worried. I sat up and realized I was panting and sweating.

"Ed...What am I doing back here?" I gasped.

"I followed you and after you were asleep I kinda just watched you sleep, but then you started jerking around like you were having a heart attack. It's only one right now everyone's still sleeping. What where you dreaming about?" asked Ed still blushing from admitting he watched me sleep on a bench.

"I wasn't dreaming...I was remembering what happened. I don't know who I am Ed. I know my name isn't really Desire and I know this isn't my real body...but I'm trapped in it." I said.

"what..." he said confused.

" you're the only one who can help us Ed. THe stone will make us normal after we touch it once. We'll be normal again. we'll be human. and I won't have to hide secrets." I said.

"what secrets and I'll help you anyway I can." said Ed.

"just some secrets."

"tell me."

"some secrets are meant to be kept in the shadows Ed."

"some secrets are meant to be shed some light on so they can forget by friends. I'm here for you." said Ed.

I smiled and said "thank's Ed." With that settled I went to sleep peacefully and Ed went back to sleep also.


	4. on our journey betrayel

**No I don't own any of the FMA(except Desire, Hatred, and Caer)...STOP REMINDING ME!**

**chapter Four: on our journey betrayel**

We got up early and took off for the village in the mountains. I sat by the window and kept staring out till I noticed Ed kept staring at me and I turned to look at him. I noticed Al was looking out the window across from me. Hatred and Winry were talking and laughing in the seat behind me. Caer was missing. I got up and told Ed I had to go for a walk around the train. I looked in the empty bathrooms, phone booths and in the last on I saw her talking to someone on the phone. I shape shifted to an old lady and tapped her on the shoulder.

"i'm busy old hag go away." she said and went back to talking.

"oh dear me, children these days. I guess I'll wait." I said smiling inside yet pertending to be shocked on the outside. I listened in to her converstion.

"yes, i know where we're going. To the village in the mountians. They're scar's people up there. Lust, Desire hate's you right now. Somehow talking to Ed made her realize that she was going to be used in the process but she doesn't know that I'm in on it. Kill her are you kidding. She's ugh..ugh" and Caer looked down.

She noticed I was back to normal and my nails were in her back popping out her stomach. I pulled them back and she thrusted a punch. I dodged and she knocked the door down and started running. Knocking the door's off the hinges as she went threw them. I was passing Ed when He saw me ran by him nails outstretched and anger on my face. He stood up and started following me. I thrust my nails into Caer and pulled her back not knowing Ed was behind me. I stepped aside and had to pull my nails out to stop me from hitting Ed with Caer.

"Ed! get out of the way!" I said.

"what are you doing to Caer!" he asked. I pulled my nails back to normal and pushed Ed into an empty chair. I snapped my fingers and a swirling ball of flame hit Caer threw this cart into the next one. I ran into the next one, but she jumped threw the empty hole and stood by the train as it went by with the rest of us on it.

I turned to Ed and he looked confused. I explained and he looked at my face.

"you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"of course, one of my best friend's just betrayed us and who knows if...Hatred." I said just as we heard a girl's scream. We ran into the cart Winry, Al, and Hatred had been. They were gone and everyone had terrified looks on their faces. I looked around and noticed one window was open wide and there was a bump that came from the roof. I jumped out the window and climbed to the top and saw Hatred with Winry and Al.

"Hatred what are you doing!" I screamed over the loud roaring of the wind rolling by from the train. I stood up loosing my balance a bit and finnaly gained control. I fell back a bit and was suprised that Ed helped me stand up.

"What does it look like I'm doing! While you were busy taking care of Caer, I took the liberty of taking Winry and Al." said Hatred.

"why are you doing this to me!" I said.

"because, you're the only one who's part human, Desire! Caer and me are just like the rest. But you had to be the special one didn't you!" said Hatred angrily. Her name suited her quite well.

"hatred...Bu..but the one memory I can remember you guys are in the other tubes and the same thing was happeneing to you!" I said confused and dazed.

"ya ever heard of acting? I know you've had to kill some before!" said Hatred.

"that doesn't matter! I just...why.." I said less confused and getting angry. Hatred laughed

"you thought you were so strong didn't you! Caer!" she said and Caer jumped onto the top. They've both been playing me like a little kid. I clenched my fists and looked up to see Caer laugh in my face as she punched me in the stomach. I flew back and grabbed onto the open window ledge. Ed stuck his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and we turned to Caer and Hatred. I knew Caer had been to easy and that night they were at the house without a scratch. Findind out lust used us should've been a hint! How could I have been so stupid.

"I know it's hard Desire, but try to focus. We can cry later." said Ed seriously. I looked at him a bit suprised.

_Why would he care about me! we just meet yesterday and I was mean. _

I nodded and I outstretched my nails. "let's do it then." I said and Ed nodded.

Ed took on Hatred and I took on Caer. Caer slashed but I dodged to the right and punched her in the back causing her to fall forward. I stabbed her with my nails and threw her as far as I could. I turned to see Hatred's face in front of mine and be pushed off by a giant boulder. Falling back I finnaly grabbed onto the train's top with my nails as the boulder tumbled over me and landed in the middle of the track we'd just gone over. I stood up and grabbed my stomach to see Caer's water sword threw it. I dropped to my knee's and made a shield out of my fire alchemy.

"that's the problem with being half human, you can feel pain!" said Caer as I felt her water beating upon my shield and Hatred's earth elements tearing it down. It broke and I jumped back. Caer and Hatred smiled and jumped off and ran towards the woods.

"what the..." I thought and turned.

_A cliff! the train was heading towards a cliff with thousands of people on it beside's Ed, Al, and Winry_!


	5. Ed's undefeatable sleep and Desire's nor

**no I only own Desire, Hatred, and Caer NOT any of the FMA characters...**

**chapter five: Ed's undefeatable sleep and Desire's normality returns.**

I ran to the edge of the front of the train and looked down. _We're only a few feet away what do I do_!

"someone please help me fast!" I said and I felt the train slam against something. A wall of glowing alchemy! I jumped down and looked over the wall. He threw something at me and I dodged.

"HEY! what was that for! I ask for a hero and I get an evil alchemist!" I said angrily.

he took down the wall and I could hear a buzz of chattering in the train.

"pardon, I thought you were the one responsible." said the man with an X across his forehead.

"nope. I'm Desire! I'm with..Oh no Ed! " I said realizing I'd forgotten him and jumped ontop of the train again. I ran to where his body was lying and picked him up. He was just unconcious.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm sorry Ed, I forgot while I was fighting..." I said and mumbled the last words "Hatred and Caer."

After finding a village and taking care of the people in the train we got hotel rooms and rested for a bit. Ed was still sleeping and I had a feeling something wasn't right. I got up and knocked on the door. Al opened it and I saw the form on the couch of where he had been siting, hoping his brother would wake up soon.

"Al, I don't want you to panic, but I think Ed needs a docter." I said and he looked a bit suprised and took off. I could feel the worryness in his ora as he passed by me and went to get a docter. I sat next to Ed and grabbed his hand.

"Ed. You have to fight this okay. It's one of Hatred's poisnins. It happenes when she bites someone, but where'd she bite you..." I said trailing off and scanning his body to see any marks. I turned him over and found teeth marks on his shoulder.

"I should've known when you didn't wake up or move once the whole way to the village...I'm sorry Ed. This is all my fault, none of this would've happened if I'd never lead them to you and...fell into their trap." I said. Ed mumbled something and turned over. I began to glow and then it stopped just as fast as it started. I stood up and looked around. I went over to the mirror for some reason and gasped.


	6. what about ed?

**no I only own Desire, Hatred, and Caer NOT any of the FMA characters...**

**Chapter Six: what about ed?**

Lust wasn't looking back at me anymore a young teenage girl who looked 15 was. She had the same long eyelashed, brown sparkling eyes, thin eyebrows that looked like they would have to be plucked like any other girl her age, small red lips and rosy cheeks. She had long, striaght brown hair that reached her knee's and she looked human... Completely human. Memories rushed my mind and I knew who I was. I'm not Desire, I'm Katie. Roy's little sister who's mother and father died when he was fifteen and I was ten. He's twenty know because I'm fifteen, and I've been gone for five years...I was tooken right after our parents died. I turned and noticed the mark of lust wasn't on my back anymore. I cut my wrist and I bled and felt the pain. It didn't stop and I realized I was full human and panicked. I ran to the next room where Winry and me were sleeping in.

"winry! Ed made me, me again and I'm not Desire anymore, I'm Katie and I realized I'm fully human now and I cut myself to see if I was and it won't stop bleeding and.." I was cut off by Winry.

"slow down...Katie? Explain from the begining." she said as I heard Al arrive with the docter. She wrapped bandages around my arm and we went to the next room. I had put on some clothes she had. A black top like her's and made a skirt out of my old dress like Lust's.

"hey Winry, while the docters checking out Ed. Can we go shopping because this just doesn't feel like me it's.." I said.

"me? okay sure! I haven't gotten to explore much of this town and maybe I can finally buy some new wrenchs!" said Winry exitedly.

"ya.." I said. _She's mechanic crazy! Oh well._ We took off and stopped at a store with the latest fashion. I tried on everything they had till finnaly the last outfit just called my name. It was a lightish darkish green that ended right above my belly button and was sleeveless(tube top), It came with a dark green skirt that started at my hips and stopped above my knee's. It'd look like a dress if they connected. We bought it and went mechanic shopping. We came back exhausted and laughing. We entered the quite room to see Al quite sad and the docter saying "that's all i could do for him." and walk away. I ran over to Al and asked what happened. It was still sinking in to him but I didn't care.

"what HAPPENED AL!" I said getting angry.

"Katie calm down!" said Winry as she sat me down and we waited for Al to say something.

"the docter says...there's no help for Ed. That he'll be asleep forever...like being dead but alive." said Al.

"what...no! that docter's just stupid!" I said and ran over to Ed's side.

"he can't...he's the first one I've been able to trust and he was my first friend." I said. I heard Winry and Al get quiter.

I stood up. "i'm going to find a cure...no matter what Ed's not going to die." I said and walked out the door.


	7. the cure and why it happened

**I still don't own any of the Fma characters other than Desire,Hatred, and Caer. But I do own my website! check it out 7: finding the cure and why it happened.**

I left hurridly and found the market. I asked around there all day, but no one could help me. I finnaly gave up on the market and was walking back dissapointed and hating myself, when I heard a whisper. "heeey." I turned quickly and no one was there. "over heeere." it said and I looked in front then heard it again from the right. I turned and saw someone covered in clothes and rags. I couldn't see they're face because it was covered. They reeked of diffrent smells, but mainly garbage.

"heeeere. This will help you're friend." the old smelly person said and took out a bottle of pink liquid.

"What is it?" I asked as i took it in my hand and stared at the bottle.

"trust me it'll help. Besiiiides, do you think you have a choice?" it said.

I looked up and noticed she was gone and looked all around. I ran out and ran back to the hotel. I rushed in and noticed Ed had gotten worse.

"he has a fever of 103 now..." said Winry.

"I found medicine...but it's a big risk." I said.

"is it all you got?" asked Al.

"i'm afriad so.." I repyled.

"then take the risk." said Al.

I nodded and poured the pink liquid in his mouth. After an hour of wait I noticed he had stopped breathing heavily. His fever was gone and his skin was returning to a normal color. I smiled and Al rushed over._it worked...I can't belive it worked...there was somthing about that woman though...woman and the voice..._

"It was lust!" I blurted out.

I ran out without telling Winry and Al where. I new Ed would wake up soon. But I had to do this before I turned back to normal. I went to the same alley and out walked Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Hatred, and Caer. I grimanced at Hatred and Caer. They looked just like all the rest, thirsting for evil and using everyone.

"well...it took you awhile to figure out." Said Lust.

"yes..." I said.

"well Desire or should I say Katie...it's never going to change. Not if you stick with those boys. We'll be able to track them down even easier." said Envy.

"yes...I know that. But if I join you it'll be the same...I won't be me or anything...I'll just be another slave just like Caer and Hatred.

"so what'll it be...give up your humanity to save Ed or give up Ed for your humanity?" asked Lust.

"what? Ed's fine now!" I said.

"yeah..I am." said Ed from behind.

"just on cue Edward." said Ency and pinned him to the wall.

"don't!" I yelled and ran but Gluttony held me back.

"with a snap." said Lust and snapped causing Ed to fall asleep again."or another snap to bring him back.."

Winry and Al stared from behind Hatred and Caer's arms. Gluttony let me go and I walked up to Ed. I touched his forehead and Lust snapped. In a moment Ed was awake again and I felt like the old blood killing Desire. My memories of Roy and who I was or what I looked like. I'd remember Ed and now I gave up my humanity for him but not understand why.

"Katie..." said Ed.

"No Ed...Desire" I said and turned walking away with Lust and the rest.

"stop! Are you just gonna betray me like this!" asked Ed.

"goodbye Ed.." I said and we dissapeared.


	8. Roy's cruel memories

**I don't own any fma characters sept Desire, Hatred, and Caer..you know the drill blah blah blah.**

**Chapter Eight: Roy's Cruel Memories.**

Roy looked up as Ed barged in six months after they're dissapearance.

"edward...what do you want?" asked Roy.

"any new information on the philospher's stone..."said Ed. "and you're sister.."

"sister..I have no sister." said Roy astonished._ how does Ed now about Katherine..._

"don't lie Roy! We meet her six months ago..." said Ed explaining.

"that's impossible... She was taken five years ago and most likely died. I went to war and this is my new postion."

"what was she like? before she was taken from you.." asked Ed.

"special...unlike any other ten year old." said Roy."that's all.."

" I understand. She dissapears so you erase her from your memory. Just like any good soldier right...exactly." said Ed and walked out.

Roy stared at the books on his shelf for awhile. He opened the drawer right next to him and got out the picture frame. He placed it on the desk and felt empty again. He looked at the picture of the smiling family that all left. He looked in the drawer and pulled out the other picture of him alone. He put them away and left to his house.

Roy's mind kept thinking about other things that he'd forgotten for a long time. He stared at the house he rememered promising Katie.

memory:

_'well since mom and dad died this'll be our new home okay.' said Roy._

_'you promise, Roy! That we'll live here someday! I want my room all green even the sheets and egyptian cotten too! all the hip magazines and posters of my favorite music!' replyed Katie._

_'sure. and i'll become an alchemist. a dog of the military to pay for it all!'_

_'right! and we'll live together forever. You won't leave me like mom and dad right.'_

_'i promise to never leave you or let anyone take you from me.'_

_Katie giggled 'and just in case someone does I promise to come back!'_

_they giggled and walked away to school._

end of memory.

He stopped and bought one of the latest magazines. He opened the door to the exact house and set the keys down next to the picture of a smiling ten year old girl. He never looked at it...unless he was drunk. He walked up the stairs and stared at the first door on the right. He opened it and stared in the empty room. There stood a green canopy bed with egyptian cotton green covers. A light green painted background. A dark brown carpet and two yellow dresers with vines painted all over it. He clicked on the green fuzzy lamp and pulled out the box from under the bed. He put the magazine in the box filled with five years worth of magazines._there's your room and you're magazine. just like I promised Katie. Now keep you're promise and come back._

Roy turned the lamp off and walked out. Shut and locked the door behind him. He looked around at the house.

memory:

_"wow Roy look at this place! It's huge! bigger than I expected!"_

_"yeah it is. Hope you have some great ideas to fill this thing up."_

_"Oh I do! And that bakery for sale next door. I'm already saving up to buy it."_

_"right and when I come home from the military everyday you'll be here waiting with food and entertainment."_

_"well food but entertainment! we don't need a tv only a stereo. And we'll dance all night...like we would with mom and dad."_

_"they're gone. Forget about them. Here's the picture frame's. Set up the living room to you're liking then. I'll be getting my room ready."_

_"okay Roy. you'll love it i promise!" she giggled and got working._

end of memory.

Roy looked at the living room filled with dusty picture frames and the dusty stereo. The only not dusty thing was the couch that he would sit on. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the table decorated like the whole kitchen itself. Filled with fresh ingredents and gave off a cozy kitchen feeling. Roy sat down in his chair and stared at the Ramen noodles in front of him.

memory:

_"alright take the blindfold off already!"_

_"here taste this first."_

_"fine." Roy ate whatever it was and it was great._

_Katie took of the mask. Roy looked down at the decorated chef gourmet meal. Chicken covered in a fetticini noodle sauce with fresh breadsticks._

_"so do you like it?"_

_"I love it. How'd you learn to cook so good?"_

_"magic!" repyled Katie._

end of memory.

Roy got up and threw away the empty tube of noodles. He walked outside for a night walk and stopped by the bakery next door.

Memory:

_"Oh roy you bought it for me! Thank you soooo much!" said Katie running inside._

_Three weeks later it was making tons of business and Katie was never happier._

_Roy walked in and sat down._

_"hey roy! I saved a chocolote crosiount just for you!" said katie._

_Katie set it down in front of him and he smiled. She was covered in flour and looked tired. But she looked fresh and ready for anything. Happier than he'd ever seen her._

end of memory.

Roy looked inside the dust covered bakery. He stepped inside with the key he had. Payed it every month just in case..

memory:

_she's never coming back and you're going bankrupt! you have to sell this bakery or go the war!"yelled Hughes._

_"it's all i have left of her! and she is coming back! SHE IS!" yelled Roy as he slammed the door in front Hughes face._

_Hughes came in and sat down by the crying Roy._

_"i'm sorry Roy..." said Hughes._

_"You're right aren't you...she's never coming back...I couldn't keep my promise and save her like I said...If I go to the war do you think...i could forget about her and move on?"_

_"do you want to forget about you're sister?"_

_"no...but if I don't...i'll never keep my other promise to her.."_

_"of..?"_

_"of becoming the best alchemist the militarys ever seen..."_

_"you will...i'll see you later then Roy."_

_Roy sat there and turned all the picture frames that had her in it down. he stopped at the one of her alone making her biggest smile. She was all covered in flour and had an award for being the best pastry chef around the block. She had just said how she'd always make Roy proud then moments later a car squeled away with Roy chasing behind it yelling her name. That was the only frame he left standing yet he'd never look at it again...not till she was really back._

end of memory.

Elysia and Gracia came in.

"boy this place has gotten dusty hasn't it Roy." said Gracia.

"yes it has."repyled Roy.

"aachoo!" sneezed Eysia. "daddy says when the girl comes back and opens this place up we'll eat the best bisquits in the world together mommy."

"yes honey..when the girl comes back and when daddy does to."

"i'm sorry I haven't been around much.."

"it's alright Roy. I should leave you alone now right...today is the anniversary of the day she was taken..."

"six years now..."

Roy went home and went straight to sleep erasing the days of remember her once a year till the next.


	9. The Hidden World

**Disclaimer: **Nope! I don't own any of the FMA characters. I'm flattered if you thought I did! But I do own Desire, Caer, and Hatred. Please ask before you use them if you do or want to. Thanks for reading! I apologize for waiting so long to update it. I got caught up in school and other things. Thanks to my loyal fans who've been waiting for another chapter. Here it finally is..

**_two years has passed from when Ed had exchanged his body for Al. _**

Chapter Nine: The Hidden World

Winry was taking out the trash when a girl steps out from behind the trees shadows. Winry steps back a bit surprised and watches as the girl smiles at her. The girl had long straight dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes that looked curios. A big gust of wind blows as they stare at each other till Winry recognizes who it is.

"D...Desire?" asks Winry.

"Katie actually. Roy said you might know where Ed is.." said Katie with her head down and moving her fingers restlessly.

_She doesn't know…How do I tell her the guy she loves is dead….?_ "umm…Katie. You might want to sit inside for what I'm about to tell you." said Winry.

Katie looked up and stared at Winry. "he did it didn't he, Winry….He got Al back his body and something happened to him…Did he loose another arm or a leg? Is he ashamed to see me?" she asked anxious.

"Katie…Ed's dead." Said Winry as Al walks up.

"Hi! I'm Al. Nice to meet you, Katie." Says Al.

"He…always did love Al so much. Nice to meet you Al." she says and smiles wide.

"I take it you knew Ed. I'm afraid I've lost my memories and I'm ten again. Had we meet before." he asks.

Katie looks a bit shocked and smiles again "yes. But don't worry, It's probably for the best you couldn't remember the old me."

"oh." says Al.

"would you like to come inside?" asks Winry.

"actually…no I better head back now. Roy's waiting for me. Thank you Winry. Goodbye Al."

Winry watches as Katie walks down the dusty road. She turns to Al and sighs. Al Understands that this was the girl Winry had told him loved Ed and he loved her. _She couldn't just smile like that after hearing the news. She had to have a plan or something. If she could just do that. Why did she smile so wide after she found out Al lost his memories. She must…._Al stops in mid thought and begins to chase after the girl. She was halfway to town now. She could easily lose him there. Al ran his fastest and stopped her .

"Oh Al…Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asks.

"you.." he stops to breath. 'you can't do it."

"do what, Al?" she asks confused.

" I'll figure out how to get my memories on my own. If you die for my memories how do you think Ed will feel?"

Katie turns and a wind blows her hair across her face. She turns and Al blushes. " he told me. How he wanted to get you completely normal. Wasn't it equivalent exchange? How was it not enough Al! It doesn't make sense to me! You bond strongly over 4 years and you can't remember a thing of it. Doesn't it hurt to feel how you lost 4 years of year life? Doesn't it pain you to not remember a single thing he told you in privacy!" She begins to cry and Al turns away ashamed. "I can't Al. I Promised him something… To take care of you if he ever died. He has Al and I'm keeping my promise. No one can stop me, not even you."

"Please. You can't do this… your making a mistake!"

She laughs " my mistake would be not doing this." she turns and walks away leaving Al there.


	10. So this is how it ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FMA characters. I do own Desire, Hatred, and Caer. Thanks for sticking around to the tenth chapter. Short fan fiction isn't it! Hope you enjoy the ending. I really like it even thought it's short. Like they say short and to the point..but i'll add to that. short and simple makes it even sweeter.

Chapter ten: if this is how it ends. I don't mind to much, the pain.

Later that night, Al wakes up in the middle of the night. Memories rushing back all at once. Even some that aren't his. Suddenly it stops on one. She must be doing this on purpose now. With the left strength she has before she disappears into the gate. Al starts to see things through her eyes.

_Ed walks into the room and sits next to a girl dressed all in black. He turns to her and stares at her. She turns and says something he couldn't hear. She begins to laugh and Ed blushes. _Another scene flashes. _ She's watching Ed who's throwing papers around the room. He notices an armored person walk in and start picking them up. Al leaves and she bends down to Ed's crying face. She says something he still can't hear and Ed's eyes try to turn away. _She must be speaking the truth for Ed to turn away thinks Al and watches again. _Finally after much talking Ed hugs her closely and she's surprised for a moment. She hugs him back with a soft smile._ The scene changes and it's raining. _Ed and her are talking and Ed laughs a lot._

The memories finally stop and he feels one last one coming. Tears are running down Al's cheeks as he can remember everything Ed's ever said to him and everything that's ever happened to himself. He feels him self turning sixteen since it's been 2 years. He feels the last memory as hers. He closes his eyes and can see it all happen as if he's there. _Katie's marked all over and tears are running down her face as she sits in a symbol. She apparently knows Al's going to watch this as she begins to talk out loud to him._

"_you finally understand don't you now, Al. I'll tell him you miss him, okay. Don't do anything stupid." she laughs and wipes the tears from her face. She touches a symbol on her chest and Al sees the door open. Surprisingly Ed walks out and takes her hand. Al notices Katie's lifeless body on the floor and a girl who looks exactly like her only eighteen and dressed differently take his hand. They walk hand in hand back to the door._

Al stands up and sees Winry watching him wide-eyed. He smiles obviously grown more and looking like a sixteen year old. Winry walks up and hugs him. Al hugs her back and they walk to the kitchen. Winry sets down some water and medicine.

"does your head hurt a lot?" she asks the sweating Al.

"no...you know it's funny, Winry." he says in a deeper voice.

"hmm?" she asks confused.

"I hated Katie for giving up her life for me when my brother had already but…" he stands up and stares outside as it's raining. He remembers Katie telling Ed she loves the rain.

" what is it Al?" she asks.

"if this is how it ends….I don't mind to much the pain."

THE END


End file.
